Hot Cocoa For Healing
by silverRaindrops6
Summary: Companion piece to Warped. How will the kids deal during their first Christmas in the JLU world? Full of Hot chocolate, friendship, coping, loss, and the start of new beginnings.
1. Why Cocoa Is Better Homemade

**I know I haven't updated Warped since summer, and I'm sorry but I really don't know where to go with the story anymore! **

**But I really like these characters and since it's the Christmas season I thought I'd write a little something! I'm not sure if this will be the only chapter, but I will probably do a few more. And for all of you who have read Warped, this is kinda a companion piece to it, and it takes place after their kidnapping. **

It would be a hard Christmas, he could already tell.

Ashley and Jacie were sitting by the fire watching Nina and Emma quarrel over who got the last sugar cookie.

Kyle was memorizing some Hanukkah prayers, after all, 'tis the season.

After their abduction they had been moved around from one league member to another. But in the end everyone agreed that Wayne Manor was the best place.

Hawkgirl couldn't handle the noise. Superman was gone too much. John's apartment was too small and the neighborhood wasn't exactly safe. J'ohn pretty much lived in the watchtower. Dianna didn't even know how to raise children. And Wally, well…. They got along great with Wally. But Ashley was always cooking the meals and her and Jacie had to clean the entire house to make it livable (although they claimed it kept them distracted and there was _absolutely no way_ that Flash should live like that).

So it came down to Wayne Manor. Not that Alfred minded, ever since dick moved out he had admitted to missing having children around.

'_And I don't really mind. So long as they stay out of the bat cave.'_

"Emma it's _mine_! I shoveled snow _all day_!"

"So? I helped make them!"

"You liked the bowl!"

"Would you guys _shut up_? Hebrew is _hard_, you want to try it? No? I thought not!"

Ashley turned to Jacie and rolled her eyes; Jacie nodded in response and stood up.

"How many have you guys had anyway?"

"Three." They said

"Uh huh." I know that look…

"Hey!" Jacie grabbed the cookie and sat back down by Ashley and broke it in half.

"Here."

"No thanks. " Ashley denied the sweet treat, of course. Jacie raised her eyebrows in an _'are you sure?' _look.

"'S all yours hun, I'm makin' cocoa in a few minutes."

I smirked at that. Ashley was quite the cook surprisingly, and apparently her cocoa was a specialty. _'Why make cocoa from a mix? It's just as easy and lower in calories if you do it by hand.'_ But it didn't matter to anyone about the nutritional content, they loved it, hell, I loved it.

"Awesome!" Nina sang out and ran into the kitchen, probably pulling out the mugs by all the noise she was making. Ashley smiled and stood, following her into the kitchen.

"You want some bats?" She asked as she passed by me.

"Sure." I nodded and sat down at the study desk, the whole reason I came into the room anyways.

"You know how we like it!" Yelled Jacie, she then proceeded to read a book.

Yes, it would be a hard Christmas. I could tell, though to most people it looked like a normal, happy, holiday. Sure they all laughed and smiled, made cocoa and cookies, but we could all see how they faked normality. Everytime an add on T.V. came on, with a smiling family present Kyle would make an excuse to leave the room and Jacie would distract the younger two. Flash had admitted to walking in on Ashley staring out a window or watching the Christmas tree with a blank expression, I had seen it too, and it scared both of us. Emma's laugh always appeared forced, and we could never seem to make Nina laugh, only her friends could.

Although their home life wasn't good at all, I knew that they all had traditions and would miss them.

"Here you go." I glanced up and saw Ashley hand me a steaming mug. I took it and nodded my thanks. I smiled a little as I looked into it. Extra dark hot chocolate, filled to the brim with whip cream, three marshmallows, a peppermint stick and cinnamon sprinkled on top.

Just how I liked it.


	2. Santa Flash

**Flash's P.O.V.**

'_Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, something something some-thing… damn! Forgot the words!'_

I don't care though. It's CHRISTMAS! Ha-ha, I LOVE this season. Oh damn, I still need to get gifts! _'Okay, where's the nearest toy store?'_ Now that I had already visited the orphanage and played Santa for the kids, I had some Wally West stuff to take care of.

'_Okay, I need to get the league members something, the kids, Joe the mailman, Supes parents, Alfred, and maybe Robin but I don't know, I mean he never talks to me anymore an-'_

"oof!" Ugh, _never_ stop paying attention to where you're going when running at 120 miles per hour on frickin' _ice_.

'_That's gonna leave a mark! Good thing I heal fast! Okay, now I also need to get the city a new mailbox, ooh, Ollie was talking about wanting that new archer's thingie…'_

**Normal P.O.V. Wayne Manor**

The Cocoa being long gone everyone had dissipated throughout the house, Batman to the Bat Cave, Alfred to the kitchen, Emma went to one of the game rooms, Nina never left her spot on the couch, Jacie had gone to her room to finish her book _'someplace where I can actually hear myself think'_, Kyle went to the study to finish his, um, studying, and Ashley went to the main living room, where the tree was kept.

"Is anyone home?" Yelled out Clark as he walked into the manor uninvited, not that he needed to ring the bell.

"Ah, Master Kent, how nice to see you! The children are spread around the house and I'm afraid Master Bruce has gone to the Cave, but please, feel free to visit whoever you like." He smiled and took the coat Superman was taking off. "Let me hang this up for you."

"Thanks Alfred, I appreciate it. I'll just wander around; let me know if Bruce comes out of hiding though." He said with a chuckle.

Alfred grin grew and he laughed a little, "Understood, Ashley has already made Hot Chocolate, but I don't think she'd mind if you'd like a cup."

"Thanks, I appreciate it!" Clark smiled and Alfred went to hang up his coat.

He began to aimlessly stroll around the manor, stopping a few times to gaze at painting he had already gazed at before, or to check his surroundings and make sure he wasn't lost. But after a while, that got boring and he set in search for someone to talk to, and maybe some hot chocolate, because it was_ cold_ in here!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! RUN EMMA, RUN!"

"What the-"Clark muttered and turned around.

Emma and Nina were sprinting down the hallway, around the corner came Kyle, apparently they were playing some form of tag.

Great.

"Hey! No powers! You cheated, automatic disqualification!" Kyle yelled at Emma, who had tried to avoid him by turning invisible.

"Nuh-uh! Since when?" She challenged

"Since I told you guys at the beginning of the game! God, I'm getting to old for this! I'm what, almost 15? And I'm still playing tag with a bunch of 8th graders. I mean-ow!"

Emma had shapeshifted into a panther and tackled Kyle to the ground.

"You know? We're 14 and still playing tag, so you're not that much older than us. Besides, what else is there to do? It's like a blizzard outside and Alfred cut down on TV time." Nina clarified, smirking at his misfortune.

"Emma, you really aren't thinking clearly, are you?" Kyle smirked and phased through her, Emma changed back into her human form and shuddered.

"That's creepy! Don't do that or I'll sonic scream your head off!"

"Hey guys, being good I see." For the first time the three teens noticed Clark.

"'Sup Superman!"

"Hey."

"How goes it?'

"I'm fine, have you been giving Bruce too much trouble?" He raised an eyebrow at Emma lying on the ground.

"Hey, we've been good! Except for Em, she _cheated_!" Nina mocked Kyle. He just rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Do you guys know where Jacie and Ashley are? Flash is going to be here any minute and you know he'll want some cocoa."

"Ashley's either with the tree or helping Alfred in the kitchen and Jacie is either in her room reading or playing the piano with Ashley.

"They can play?" Clark was surprised, _very _surprised.

"Yeah, let me find them." Kyle's brown eyes turned brighter as he used his telepathy to find the missing girls.

"They should be here in a minute." He confirmed.

"That's great. So," His eyes twinkled a little "what do you want Santa to bring you guys for Christmas?"

It was an innocent question, but he noticed a flash of pain go through Emma's eyes and Nina and Kyle stiffened at the mention of the holiday.

The brief moment of tension was broken when Emma said, "Ha-ha, I want Santa to make Nina stop snoring. I can hear her through the wall!"

"I do not snore! You are such a liar!" She playfully shoved Emma, catching on quickly.

Clark smiled, crisis adverted. "Seriously though, what do you guys want?"

"Coal." Kyle smirked.

"Fine, fine," Clark said in mock agitation, "I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself!"

"Hey superman." Two voices chorused, Clark turned and smiled at the missing pair.

"Hey guys. How's everything?"

Jacie raised her eyebrows and stared at the younger ones, "Loud." Nina stuck out her tongue.

Ashley rolled her eyes and shifted closer towards Jacie, then whispered something in her ear.

"So true!" Jacie laughed, and they slapped a high five.

Kyle glared at them, "I'll find out later." He vowed

Before world war three began, Superman decided to diffuse the situation. "'Kay guys, Flash will be here soon and I'm guessing he'll want to see all you…" he trailed off and started walking towards the main room, smirking to himself as he hear the others follow, and chuckled a little as he heard a loud yelp, he guessed it came from Kyle.

"Don't even try!" Came Jacie's low voice.

**Please please please review!!!!**


	3. Rejoice

"Batman!" came a loud yell from the top of the stairs. Batman however didn't have time to reply seeing as the figure ran down the long flight of stairs into the batcave.

He quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"You have no cookies, its Christmas Eve, and Santa's gonna be here in 20 minutes!"

"Nina…"

"I know! Santa's not real, but it's the tradition Bruce! Come on! For Ashley at least? It's really HER tradition after all…"

He sighed, of course Nina would pull that card. Both Ashley and Jacie were becoming increasingly depressed as Christmas neared, and the JL hated that. Kyle had gone through the same thing during Chanukah, however it wasn't as severe. Massaging his temples again, he looked up at the pleading girl.

"There's a tin of cookie in the cabinet above the oven in the kitchen, you know where the milk is."

A smile brighter than the Christmas lights outside lit up her face, "Thanks Bruce! I owe you huge!" she practically yelled, then gave him a huge hug.

As Nina ran up the stairs, he stared after her in shock,

She's starting to trust him.

*******AEGIS********

Ashley heard a soft knock on her bedroom door, but she made no move to open it. The figure on the other side seemed to understand this and opened the heavy door anyways.

"Ashley? We have a surprise for you." Came Wally's soft voice. Ashley sighed a little, and half-heartedly lifted herself up and walked to meet him.

"What's going on?" She questioned her voice soft and her eyes dead. He smiled gently then flung her over his shoulder and ran to the living room, by the tree stood a bewildered looking Jacie and a proud looking Nina.

"What's going on?" Ashley repeated, Jacie shrugged her shoulders.

"Here! Ashley, you put out two cookies and Jacie you put out two cookies!" Catching on, smiles emerged from hibernation on the two teenagers' faces. With newfound energy they quickly prepared the traditional treat, arguing over the type of milk, and how many cookies they should leave before deciding on chocolate and strawberry swirled with 5 cookies, because Nina wanted to leave something too.

Wally and Flash stood back and looked on, a look of concentration on the Dark Knight's face, one of triumph on the Speedster's.

"The spell is broken!" Flash joked

"For now…" Bruce replied

Serious now, Flash replied "Yeah, I know any news on the transporter?" The look on Bruce's face answered for him.

"We are beginning to think it is impossible. What happened to them with the lightning was more than likely a once-in-a-millennium thing. It was biological, natural, something that science cannot duplicate."

"They think it was God."

"Who? Ashley and Jacie?"

"All of them, Kyle's a little more skeptical, but everyone else believes that."

"Why?"

Flash sighed and looked at the kids closely, "Both Ashley and Jacie believe that everything happens for a reason, that God has a plan for them. Nina and Emma claim they don't believe anything else could do it."

"What about Kyle?"

"He says he doesn't know, but my guess? He's trying to block it all out."

"Can't blame him."

******AEGIS******

"IT'S CHIRSTMAS! WAKE UP EVERYONE! COME ON, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Emma ran through the halls yelling.

"For the love of this sacred day would you PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE stop shouting? I haven't had coffee yet!" Ashley stumbled out of her room, looking quite drunk even though she was sober. And made her way to the kitchen.

Emma stuck her tongue out at her back and continued waking people up, that is, until Jacie tackled her to the floor and threatened to burn her gifts if he didn't shut up.

She shut up.

******AEGIS******

The gifts were unwrapped, breakfast done with, and the JLU along with the teenagers sat around the fire drinking coffee and hot chocolate.

All the kids had received pajamas and a few gift cards, along with a few more personal gifts. For Kyle, this meant a skateboard and goggles, useful things, but they brought back memories of bright beaches and rip currents.

Nina got seashells for her collection, courtesy of Flash, and makeup, which she was delighted over (it was her first!). Emma got a small metal disk that Batman told her would put a force field around her and others to protect them from her screams, and also some makeup (again, first!).

Ashley and Jacie got matching fuzzy socks and song books. Which they were extremely pleased with!

Other gifts were also exchanged, mostly small and intimate things. By mid-morning (Emma had woken them up at six) everyone was dozing around the fire.

**HI GUYS!**

**Okay, I know it's been a long time, but I've been all over the place and have not been doing so well with my health xD. But I finally got it up! And I plan on writing the next chapter immediately after I post this.**

**Thank you all for the support and wonderful reviews; they make me feel warm and fuzzy xD**

**-SilverRaindrops**


	4. Christmas Past

**This chapter is going to delve deeper into the OC's lives, it will be visions of Christmases past. **

**That kind of sounded weird… o.O**

**Jacie's Dream**

"_Mommy?" I asked the tall, pretty woman._

"_Yes honey?" The soft figure knelt down in front of me, and I instantly felt protected and loved_

"_Is Bill going to be here for Christmas?" _

_The mother frowned, he shouldn't be Bill to her, he should be Dad._

"_Well, that depends honey, do you want him too?"_

"…_.I don't know"_

_It didn't matter what I wanted in the end, mom was crossing the street the next day when a car hit her. The turkey she was bringing home, the one it took her a month to save for, crashed through the Bastard's window. Serve's him right, but he deserves more._

_Dad came for Christmas, but he was high the whole time. I did all the cooking and cleaning, and helped him boil his needles for future use. Presents were forgotten, and the tiny Silver cross that mom had hung on the wall years ago got knocked into the fire. Bill was high, Bill was mean, He's not my Dad._

_Merry Christmas Mommy._

**Ashley's Dream**

"_Where are you? Get your fat ass down here Bitch!"_

_I cowered in my secret spot, the one through the small door in the basement. It was meant for electrical wires, but this was a better way to make use of it._

_Mom wasn't Home, she was working on Christmas Day, trying to make ends meet. My siblings were at the free daycare her work offered, a neighbor would pick them up in a few hours. Hopefully Dad would be nice by then. _

_All I did was pour him his wine! The way it always is, 5 glasses of wine, 10 shots of vodka, a beer or two, and maybe a flask of whiskey. Dad called it a working man's medicine, I called it Hell. This time he had gotten mad because he said I put a fly in the glass, but it was a bubble. There are no flies, it's too cold._

"_I SAID: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BITCH! DON'T YOU TRY TO HIDE FROM ME YOU SLUT! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" _

_I whimpered and began singing softly_

"_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,_

_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_

_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_

_Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong."_

**Kyle's Dream**

"_Why are you doing this to us? You ASSHOLE! How could you just go around SLEEPING with her? You're married with a kid you bastard!"_

"_Shut up! I know what you did with Jack when I was gone last weekend!"_

"_Oh really! Well captain Dipshit, what happened huh? HUH? NOTHING! You're just trying to find excuses!"_

_Okay, I'm out of here. Screw a coat, screw shoes, if I'm lucky I'll bleed to death when a beer bottle slices my foot on the sand. Hmm, I could make a lot of money recycling all that glass…._

_Ugh, Merry F-ing Christmas, Happy F-ing Chanukah. It's always the same, except guess what boys and girls? They're not high this time! Oh no, you see now they're drunk! YAAAY!_

_Damn, why can't we just be normal?_

_I winced as I passed by Ashley's house, I could hear her Dad. Damn, what's wrong with this town? I really wanted to go in and help her, and Nina, and Emma, and hell, even Jacie! But no one wants that. We love each other, but we're too damn prideful to let others into the problems, we just help each other with the aftermath._

_God, if you're out there, we need some help._

**Nina's Dream**

"_Merry Christmas Tina!" A tall, greasy man bent down and clapped her shoulder, __**hard**__._

"_My name's Nina __**Dad**__." She retorted, but he was too busy looking over his stolen goods to listen._

_I sighed, and slowly crept to my room, knowing that if I wake my mom there would be hell to pay._

"_Just breathe Nina, just Breathe, you can see everyone tomorrow…Just breathe" I kept repeating my mantra, and then fell into a deep sleep, being held by and angel._

"_Wake up Lena! Wake up! I have something to tell you, so wake up you frickin bitch!" Nina's dad kept shaking and slapping her before she bolted upright._

"_What is it?" She winced at the pain in her cheeks, those stupid rings he wears…_

"_You're mother and I are leaving for a cruise! So you're going to have to be a big girl and watch the house, okay?"_

_BUT IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! I screamed in my head. Oh well, it might be better this way. Still though, can't we just have a nice Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or Easter, or really any holiday? No, not even a holiday. A nice DAY or HOUR would be an improvement!_

"_See you in a few weeks Mina. And don't you fucking dare go into my room!" And with that, her parents left. Hopefully for good this time._

"_AND DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR! IT MIGHT BE COPS!" Okay, NOW they were gone._

"_Merry Christmas" Nina whispered, then began cleaning the broken syringes from the floor._

**Emma's Dream**

_This is probably the best Christmas ever! NOT! _

_I was walking along the ocean; I got kicked out because I woke up at 9:40 instead of 9:30. It's Christmas day and I get to spend it with the rusty pier and pigeon poop. Woohoo!_

_What to do, what to do…hmmm, well if I had money I could go to the arcade! But I don't have money… Okay that rules out food, shelter, entertainment… EVERYTHING! You can't get anywhere in this world without money. _

_Time for my annual holiday tradition! To the mall! Where free samples abound! Mmmm, orange chicken on toothpicks for dinner! Heh, it's better than more spaghetti-O's._

**This was more of an impromptu chapter brought on by insomnia, but I figure, why not post it! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update my stories ****I'll try to do better.**

**-Silver**


End file.
